Shovel
The shovel is one of the many tools on GraalOnline Classic. It allows the player to dig holes in the ground and find chests, worms, bombs and arrows. Completing the Shovel Quest will reward the player with the shovel. It is an essential item in the Translation Book and Chieftain Necklace quests. 'Obtaining the Shovel ' The shovel is given to the player upon completing the Shovel Quest in Mod Town. 'Walkthrough' To begin the quest, the player needs to enter the Mod Town alcove. The alcove's entrance is found beneath a waterfall located south of Adam's Treehouse and west of Door's Wing Shop. No map icons or signs indicate its location. Upon entering, a single Zorbi is sitting in front of a cave opening.Talking to the Zorbi will prompt a lengthy message detailing the nature of the quest: "Pesky Baddies. They've been "trapping" me in this alcove for a couple days now. They think that I'm leading them to the Zorbi Castle. Funniest thing about all of this? I'm just messing with them. I've dug out a long tunnel behind me. It leads to a dead end. They think it's the entrance, hah! They lack brain function! Anyways, I'm pretty much done here. About to swim out of the cave- underwater...where they can't see me, hah! I have this shovel though that I don't really need anymore. Tell you what, get to the end of my tunnel in 30 seconds, and you can have my shovel.5 gralats per try. Want to try?" '-Zorbi Quest Giver' Answering yes will subtract five gralats from your account and warp you into a simple one-directional tunnel system. No need to rush through the tunnel immediately as the 30 second countdown has not started yet. Movement is limited as an invisible barrier prevents you from practicing the the time race. Once ready, say "start" in overhead chat. This will remove the invisible barrier and commence the countdown. As the tunnels follow a single direction, you should have little concern deciding which path to follow. The single obstacle here is the plethora of rocks in the water. Navigate around them and you should reach the end on your first attempt. Talk to the Zorbi at the end of the tunnel to be rewarded with the shovel. The tunnel area will be inaccessible upon completing the quest. Failing to reach the end within the time limit will warp you back into the alcove. It will cost 5 gralats per additional attempt. outside the tunnels. 'Purpose' The shovel is an important tool in bug catching, events and quests. Digging holes also has a chance of finding bombs, arrows and gralats. 'Bug Catching' Digging holes during the Spring, Summer and Autumn season has a chance of spawning a worm. The worm will appear wrigging on the dirt patch created from the use of the shovel. It will remain there for a few seconds allowing the player the time catch it with a bug net. It will remain there only for a limited amount of time. It is advised equiping both the shovel and the bug net if you want to catch a worm. 'Quests' The shovel is required to complete the two Big City Caldera quests. In the Translation Book quest, the player will need to find himself into the islands cave system. Once there, he will need to dig out the island's artifact. In the Chieftain's Necklace quest, the Native Chieftain will ask the player to find his lost tribal necklace in one of many Big City Caldera's attractions. Once there, the player will need to dig the necklace to pursue the quest. 'Snowballs' D'uring the Graal Winter season, digging on a snow tile will produce a snowball. Snowballs have no practical effect, however they may be thrown onto an immobile player. This causes a mountain of snow that slowly covers the player until he ressembles a snowman. Four snowballs are required to complete the snowman look. 'Treasure Hunt Event Members of the GraalOnline Classic staff team may in occasion host a treasure hunt event. Several chests are buried throughout the map. Players must then uncover the chests by digging at random spots in the hinted area. Digging around the chest will warn the player of his near vicinity to the prize. Finding a chest will reward the player with a pre-selected hat or gold gralat and will notify the entire Classic online playerbase.